


Gifts For Scouts

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Master/Pet, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Marcus buy Earl a special gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts For Scouts

Jake smiled knowingly as Marcus placed the slender box in front the seated former Scoutmaster. The PA raised the glass of wine he held to his lips, drinking the white alcohol. The gesture hid the way his smile was growing as Earl ripped off the wrapping, confusion on his freckled face.

Marcus wasn’t always that good with gifts. He never stopped to consider who he was getting the gift for. He just bought whatever was the most expensive, shrugging as he handed it over without wrapping it.

That was why Jake had been put in charge this time. The Erika had begged the PA to find the perfect gift for their new lover, pressing several credit cards into his hands. “I’m not so good at these kinds of things, Jake! What if he gets mad or something because I broke his Scouting code or something?”

Jake had just smiled, kissing Marcus on the lips. “I know just what to get him. Don’t worry about anything.”

Earl’s eyes widened in awe when he saw the collar. It was made out of a strong and soft leather, dyed a grey color. A sterling silver ring was attached at the front, complete with dog tags hanging from it with his name and address. Marcus was listed as his owner and Jake his fellow pet. “Oh…” he whispered.

"Do you like it?" Marcus asked.

Earl laughed, nodding his head as he held the collar out to him. “Will you help me put it on?” he asked. He sat up straighter, eyes half-lidded as Marcus picked up the collar, running his hands over his neck tenderly before sliding the collar into place, tightening it just so before letting it go.

"Like that?"

The redhead was smiling, touching the smooth leather of his collar. He looked up at Jake, cocking an eyebrow at him. “You picked this out?”

"Of course. Do you think Marcus would have known what kind of collar to get you if I allowed him to go and get it himself?"

"Hey!" Marcus cried.

Jake chuckled, setting his glass down before shrugging out of his suit jacket. With the article of clothing gone it made it all the more apparent that he was also wearing a collar. It was made of the same material as Earl’s, though the leather had been dyed a rich red and the ring in front was made of gold instead of silver.

Earl smiled, leaning forward to kiss Jake on the lips, resting a hand on his knee. He gave it a tender squeeze, letting his hand slide up to his crotch to tease with the tips of his fingers. “It’s wonderful,” he murmured. He perked up when he heard movement behind him and he turned just in time for Marcus to wrap his arms around him, pulling him back to make him sit in his naked lap.

"You really do look good in that collar, Scout."

The redhead purred, arching his back just so, angling his head to show off his gift in the light better. “Yeah?”

"Yeah," Marcus mumbled, pressing his growing erection against Earl’s backside. "Although I think…the both of you are wearing far too much clothing right now…"

"Is that an order, Sir?" Jake prompted.

Marcus hummed, running his hands over Earl’s body before letting him go with a nod. “Yeah, that’s an order. I need both of my Pets to be naked. Now.”

Earl and Jake shared a look and they stood up to obey their Sir.


End file.
